Suite Life on Waverly Place
by Pen of Silver Letters
Summary: When Ms. Tutwiler has a family emergancy the gang temporarily transfers to a new school in New York. There they meet up with the Russos... chaos to come! R&R! Zalex and Cailey!


_**Suite Life on Waverly Place**_

**A/N- I know they did a Wizards on Deck, but I wonder what would happen if it was the other way around, and they went to Waverly Place? Doom, destruction, and LOTS of laughs that's what! So check out this EPIC crossover! **

**Changes- This is before Maya comes on the boat, and after Marcus leaves**

**Disclaimer- DISNEY Corp. owns Suite Life on Deck and Wizards of Waverly Place. I do not own either.**

**R&R!**

_**SilverLetters**_

Chapter 1- Temporary Transfer

- ZALEX-CAILEY- ZALEX-CAILEY- ZALEX-CAILEY- ZALEX-CAILEY-

The Senior class of the S.S. Tipton, consisting of the whole gang and the rest of the class stood in the lobby of the S.S. Tipton. Mr. Mosby was apparently about to make an important announcement.

"Thank you for all _showing up_," he said pointedly to Zack.

"Hey I'm only here because Cody dragged me." He replied.

"Anyway." Said Mr. Mosby, "I have an important announcement. Ms. Tutwiler is away on a family emergency," he began.

"YES!" Zack shouted, "NO SCHOOL!"

"Wait." Said Mr. Mosby, "So, you will be going to a school in New York City for the next two months. Also in that time the ship will be undergoing some repairs, so you can't stay on it. Instead you'll be staying at a hotel in New York, one that's close to your new school."

"Noooo…." Moaned Zack. "WHY?"

"Follow me I'll be taking you to your new school, then checking you all into the hotel." He said, leading them down the elevator.

- ZALEX-CAILEY- ZALEX-CAILEY- ZALEX-CAILEY- ZALEX-CAILEY-

"And this is your school." Mr. Larrytate proclaimed. He was a large round man, who wore suspenders. The whole gang, Zack, Cody, Bailey, Woody, and London, along with the rest of the class, followed him into the school. As they walked into the school they saw three girls on roller-skates smacking random people in the face with pies. Bailey and Zack instantly recognized one of the girls.

"Ashley! Er…Harper? No wait… Alex!" called Bailey. The girl spun around on her roller-skates, then raced to Bailey. They hugged, and Zack said, "Hey what about me?"

She turned saw him, and grinning, slammed him in the face with a pie.

"Mmhmm…." he said with a mouth full of chocolate pie, "….'fanks." She laughed and gave him a hug, being careful to avoid the pie on his face.

"Russo!" barked the principle. "No roller-skating in school. Detention. Again. And ride that pony to class!"

"Whatever Mr. Larrytate." She said, skating off with the girls.

- ZALEX-CAILEY- ZALEX-CAILEY- ZALEX-CAILEY- ZALEX-CAILEY-

They didn't have school that very first day, so the gang went and hung out at the hotel. It was nice, with small kitchens, a large bathroom per room, and great bedrooms. The gang was hanging out in Cody's room when they decided to go get something to eat. Cody suggested a sandwich shop next door.

They entered the Waverly Sub Station, and sat down at a table. A girl with long black hair, and brown eyes came out of the back.

"Hey I'll pay you five buck if you leave," she said, texting on her phone. She looked up and said, "And now I won't." She sat down with them.

"Who are you?" Woody asked.

"Haley." Alex said idly.

"She's Alex." Bailey said. "Alex, this is Woody, London, Cody, and I think you know Zack?"

"Just a minute." Alex said, running up the staircase. Twenty seconds later Alex, Max, and Justin all came down the stairs.

"London!" Justin gasped.

"Dr. Fossil!" London said, giving him a girlish squeal and a hug. "But where's your doctors coat?"

"Um….London I have to explain-" Justin began.

"Wait." Said London with her trademark mindreading look, "Your not exactly a doctor, you just pretended to be one so you could get close to me?"

"Or you can explain…" Justin said.

"So THAT'S why you didn't save Bailey. Oh well."

"Can I still be your boyfriend?" Justin asked, "I'm sorry for lying to you."

"Okay Dr. Fossil." London said, "But no more lying to me!"


End file.
